Waiting to You
by Ore no Hana
Summary: Dia yang memikatmu, dia yang kau cintai dan ingat dia juga yang meninggalkanmu. Apakah kau masih mau mencintainya, he Hinata? meski harus membuatmu menunggunya, apa itu akan menjamin dia mencintai kau juga?
1. Chapter 1 : Kepergianmu

**Waiting to You**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

******Warning: ****EYD Berantakan, Typo(s),****Plot(?), etc.**  


**********.  
**

**********.  
**

**********.  
**

**********.  
**

**********.  
**

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 17 tahunan, berlari menyusuri setiap tempat keberangkatan pesawat. Dari langkahnya, menandakan ia tengah mencari seseorang di antara jutaan orang di bandara kala itu. Sekilas ia memperhatikan jam tangannya dan detik itu juga ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, yang tak ayal membuatnya harus minta maaf setiap kali ia menabrak seseorang dalam langkahnya.

Mata indahnya tampak beredar mencari wajah orang yang selama tiga tahun menghiasi mimpi dan hatinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, yang membuat raut wajah cantiknya semakin cemas. Sungguh susah mencari seseorang di antara jutaan orang di bandara, di hari libur, terlebih ia tidak tahu pesawat mana yang akan di gunakan oleh pangerannya untuk pergi meninggalkan negara yang telah mempertemukan mereka, untuk waktu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan peluh yang mehiasi wajahnya, tidak membuat gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam SMAnya itu berhenti atau melambatkan laju larinya, karena tidak fokus dengan jalan, kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah koper yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, beruntung sebuah tangan kekar meraih tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau bodoh hah ! berlari seperti orang gila di tempat seramai ini ! untung aku bisa mengejar mu, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah terluka karena terjatuh." Bentak seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua belah pipinya.

"Lepasin ! aku harus cepat menyusul Naruto-kun sebelum ia berangkat." kata gadis itu sambil berontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak berlari lagi" kata Kiba mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya. "lalu, kita harus mencari kemana lagi?" Tanya Kiba lembut sambil menatap sahabatnya yang kini tengah menundukan kepala.

"Entahlah … aku tidak tahu dia berangkat dengan pesawat apa." KataNya sedih. Poni yang menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk, tidak menghalangi Kiba untuk melihat butiran bening yang jatuh dari mata lavendernya.

"HINATA …..!."sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis bercepol dua, berlari sambil bereriak ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa Tenten ?" Tanya Kiba ketika gadis yang bernama Tenten itu, sudah sampai di hadapan mereka.

"I – itu, tadi aku melihat Naruto sedang boarding pass." Kata Tenten dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Di mana ?" Tanya gadis yang berambut indigo itu sambil memegang bahu Tenten.

"Ayo ikut, akan ku tunjukan." Kata Tenten sambil menarik tangan Hinata, Kiba pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kedua sahabatnya itu dari belakang.

"Itu dia di sana, ayo Hinata cepat !" seru Tenten antusias, ketika melihat pemuda yang di sukai sahabatnya sedang menuju ke tempat boarding pass. Namun ia merasakan sahabatnya tidak bergerak, tetap diam seperti patung.

"Ada apa Hinata? cepat panggil dia!." Kata Tenten geregetan sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak mematuhi perintahnya, ia hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan, kemudin setetes bening mengalir jatuh di pipinya, hal itu membuat Tenten kaget dengan ekspresi sahabatnya barusan. Dengan cepat ia membalikan badannya menatap ke arah Naruto yang ternyata tidak sendirian. Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil menyeret koper hitamnya, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, tengah bergelayut manja di tangannya, sementara Naruto, hanya tersenyum melihatnya seolah menikmati tingkah manja sang gadis.

"Hi – Hinata." Kata Tenten khawatir, sambil menatap ke arah Hinata, sungguh ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya barusan. Sementara Hinata, ia hanya menundukan wajahnya lebih dalam dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan orang yang di cintainya dan sahabatnya yang masih terpaku di tempat.

'Bruuuuak' dengan keras Hinata menabrak tubuh Kiba, yang rupanya baru sampai dan terus melanjutkan larinya, tanpa ada niat untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi. Melihat Hinata berlari seperti itu, membuat Kiba bingung dan kemudian menghampiri Tenten yang tengah mengalami sebuah dilema, antara menyusul Hinata atau mendamprat Naruto yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Tenten, tadi itu Hinata ke …." Perkataan Kiba terputus ketika ia melihat Naruto dan tentunya wanita di sampingnya.

"Iya, kau sudah lihatkan, biar ku beri pelajaran dia !" geram Tenten sambil berlalu menghampiri Naruto. Namun baru sejengkal Tenten melangkah, tangannya sudah di tarik oleh Kiba yang membuat langkahnya tertahan.

"Kau kenapa sih, nanti keburu dia masuk ke pesawat." Kata Tenten kesel sambil memandang garang ke arah Kiba.

"jangan ke sana. Kau ke sanapun tidak kan merubah apapun." Kata Kiba dingin tanpa melepaskan tangan Tenten. Tenten pun menghentikan niatnya barusan sambil memandang nanar ke arah pasangan itu.

"Sudahlah …... lebih baik kita menyusul Hinata, sekarang hanya kitalah yang dia butuhkan." Kata Kiba sambil merangkul bahu Tenten dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak berapa lama setelah Kiba dan Tenten menghilang di kerumunan, Naruto pun menoleh ke tempat di mana Hinata dan teman-temannya tadi berada.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun ?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Shion." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah ketika mereka sedang mengantri untuk check-in dan menyerahkan passport. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tatapan mata shapirenya sangat sulit diartikan, namun dengan cepat ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Maaf ….." bisik Naruto lirih sambil terus melangkah maju meninggalkan negaranya dan…. wanita spesialnya.

**TBC...**

******Thanks for reading!**  


**Maaf karena sedikit tapi saya janji akan apdet cerita secepat naruto yang sedang makan ramen, jadi  
**

******Don't be a silent reader, ****so please, mind to REVIEW! karena saya masih newbie di sini ^^**  



	2. Chapter 2 : Kau Pangeranku

**Waiting to You**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : ****Out Of Character,****EYD Berantakan, Typo(s),****Plot(?), etc.**  
.

**.  
**

2 tahun kemudian ….

"Apa ! be-benarkah sensai, saya beneran terpilih ?" Tanya Hinata histeris ketika mendapati dirinya terpilih untuk menemani dosennya observasi ke Inggris.

"Iya, kamu dan Sakura akan mambantu saya di Inggris, jadi tolong siapkan data-data yang saya e-mail padamu kemarin." Ucap Perempuan paruh baya yang tetap terlihat cantik itu, sambil tersenyum ke arah mahasiswi berprestasinya sekaligus asistennya tersebut.

"Ba – baik Kurenai sensai, siang nanti akan saya serahkan datanya." Kata Hinata senang. Bibir merah mungilnya tidak bisa berhenti mengukir senyuman setelah mendengar dirinya akan ikut menjadi asisten ke luar negri. Setelah membungkuk sopan ke dosennya, Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan itu karena ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahukan hal itu kepada ke dua orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil.

Namun ketika sedang menyusuri koridor kampusnya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk menaruh buku-buku tebal yang di bawanya ke dalam lokernya. Begitu ia membuka pintu lokernya, semua barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya berjatuhan.

"Apa aku mengisinya terlalu penuh, ya ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, kemudian ia pun berjongkok untuk memungut kembali barang-barangnya, ketika ia hendak memasukan kembali barang-barangnya, selembar foto jatuh dari sela-sela bukunya.

"Eh…." Hinata pun mengambil foto tersebut, seketika air mukanya berubah drastis. "Naruto-kun" bisiknya lemah ketika melihat foto itu. Sungguh tidak mudah bagi Hinata untuk melupakan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak pernah mau bicara dengan laki-laki lain selain ayahnya, Neji-nii dan Kiba, hidupnya bagai tubuh tanpa jiwa dan selama ini ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku, walau sesekali ia menangis sambil memandangi foto Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto lah yang mampu merebut hatinya.

Flashback 4 tahun yang lalu …

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap, sambil memandang lembut ke arah Hinata yang masih meringis menahan sakit, akibat di dorong oleh segerombolan anak perempuan yang iri padanya.

"Tidak usah mengasihaniku" jawab Hinata ketus sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari seragamnya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah pergi, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. Hal itu membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tangan berwarna agak gelap yang tengah menahan tangan mungilnya.

"Lututmu berdarah, biar aku bantu meng…."

"Lepasin tanganku!" potong Hinata sengit sambil menatap marah ke arah laki-laki itu. Namun bukannya menurut, laki-laki itu malah berjongkok di depan lutut Hinata. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai mengelap darah di lutut Hinata. Hinata pun terkejut dengan ulah laki-laki itu, tapi ia tidak dapat berontak lagi, karena memang lututnya terasa nyeri.

"Nah…sudah selesai" kata laki-laki itu sambil berdiri, setelah ia menempelkan hansaplast di lutut Hinata. Hinata pun terpaku, namun ketika ia hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, laki-laki tadi telah berjalan pergi. Baru beberapa meter laki-laki itu melangkah, ia berbalik menatap Hinata sambil tesenyum ramah.

"Ketika ada seseorang yang menolongmu, bukan berarti mereka kasihan terhadapmu loh…" kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap Hinata dalam. Hinata pun terkesiap mendengar perkataannya itu. Karena selama ini, ia mengira semua orang hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Mengingat dia adalah putri sulung pengusaha kaya, Hyuga corporation. Belum lagi ditambah, Hinata adalah murid tercerdas di sekolahnya, Konoha High School.

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-chan" kata laki-laki itu sambil kembali berjalan. Hinata sempat tersentak mendengar laki-laki itu memanggil namanya dengan akrab. Ia bingung, karena laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat di sekitar sekolah, bisa mengetahui namanya dan tulus membantunya.

'Siapa laki-laki itu?' pertanyaan itu pun mulai menghantui pikirannya. Hinata masih menatap punggung tegap yang mulai bergerak menjauh itu. Matahari yang mulai terbenam menambah keindahan sosok siluet itu, yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang terang. Hal yang sangat indah untuk di lihat oleh Hinata, mau tidak mau hal itu membuat bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tulus kepada bayangan laki-laki tadi.

'Terima kasih…..' bisiknya tulus, sambil berharap perkataannya bisa tersampaikan oleh laki-laki yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seluruh Konoha tampak berwarna putih karena ulah salju yang semalam turun dengan lebatnya. Suhu yang rendah ini, membuat Hinata semakin merapatkan syal tebal, untuk melindungi leharnya. Salahkan sifat keras kepalanya yang menolak diantar menggunakan mobil oleh Nii-sannya dan membuat gadis lavender ini, harus menahan gigil tubuhnya karena berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Memang jarak sekolah dan Mansion Hyuga tidak terlalu jauh, hal inilah yang membuat Hinata enggan untuk diantar menggunakan mobil karena hanya akan menambah rasa iri pada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Bukan karena ia takut dengan mereka, oh…ayolah Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Selama ini ia sering mengalami perlakuan kasar dari orang yang iri terhadapnya. Ia diam membiarkannya, hanya karena tidak ingin dikasihani. Ingat….tidak ingin **Dikasihani**.

"Ohayo….Hinata-chan" sapa sebuah suara khas laki-laki terdengar. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya celingukan mencari sang sumber suara, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana, bahkan jalanan tempat ia berdiri sekarang hanya ada dia seorang. Raut cantiknya langsung berubah takut, membayangkan hal yang paling dia takuti. Hinata berniat lari sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara kekehan dari atas kepalanya.

"He..he..kau lucu. Apa kau pikir hantu akan menyapamu di cuaca sedingin ini?" kata laki-laki yang tadi menyapa Hinata, kini tengah duduk nyaman di atas pohon. Lagi…Hinata melihatnya lagi, sebuah senyum hangat dari laki-laki berambut pirang yang menolongnya kemarin, kembali ditunjukan padanya. Bahkan Hinata berani bertaruh, bahwa senyum laki-laki itu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, hingga membuat tiga goresan kembar di pipinya tertarik hampir menyentuh kuping.

'Bruuk' laki-laki itu kemudian melompat turun dan berdiri di samping Hinata, yang entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit bersemu akibat senyum pemuda tadi. Laki-laki itu memandang Hinata lama dengan wajah yang berubah serius, hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya, sementara yang ditatap sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena sedari tadi pandangannya berfokus ke tanah, heh…kau gugup Hinata?

"A-ano sedang apa kau tadi di atas pohon?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya karena jengah dengan kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Oh…hanya kebiasaan lama yang tidak berubah" jawab laki-laki tadi sambil menggaruk belakang kepala durennya *dirasengan Naruto*. Hinata hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan laki-laki tadi.

"Oh…ngomong-ngomong kau bawa apa?" Tanya laki-laki tadi sambil melihat ke arah bawaan di tangan Hinata yang sepertinya berat.

"Ini buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpus, hari ini mau aku kembalikan" jawab Hinata sambil menunjukannya ke laki-laki tadi.

"Boleh kulihat?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengambil kantong dari tangan Hinata sebelum mendengar jawabannya. Ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja, laki-laki itu dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan mungil Hinata yang saat itu tidak mengenakan pelindung tangan.

"Bagaimana kalo ini aku yang bawa, karena ternyata buku-buku ini cukup berat, apalagi oleh perempuan sepertimu" begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh laki-laki tadi, Hinata langsung merengut kesal, karena pemuda tadi seolah mengasihaninya. Dengan kesal Hinata menarik kembali kantong berisi buku dari tangan laki-laki itu dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eh….sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang membawanya" kata laki-laki itu sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dan kembali merebut kantong itu. Hinata sempat tersentak begitu kantong itu kembali berpindah tangan. Sambil mendelik sebal, ia mencoba meraih kantong itu, namun karena perbedaan tinggi, Hinata tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Kembalikan atau… aku akan meneriaki maling padamu" ancam Hinata karena gagal meraih kantong yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh laki-laki itu. pemuda itu tertawa renyah ketika mendengar ancaman Hinata dan langsung mendapat hadiah berupa death glare dari sepasang manik cantik itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita barteran saja" Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bingung dan menunggu laki-laki tadi menjelaskan maksudnya. "Aku bawakan kantong bukumu dan sebagai gantinya kau…" laki-laki tadi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia tampak melepas sarung tangan yang tengah ia pakai dan langsung meraih kedua tangan mungil milik Hinata. Hinata sontak memerah wajahnya karena baru pertama kali ada laki-laki yang tidak dekat dengannya tengah menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Eh" Hinata terpaku dengan bulshing akut ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu memasangkan sarung tangan miliknya, ke tangan Hinata yang mulai memucat karena dingin.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau bawakan sarung tanganku ya…" katanya sambil memamerkan senyum secerah matahari di musim semi. Wajah merah yang kelewat hebat, sudah menghiasi seluruh wajah cantik nan putih milik Hinata. Jantungnya mulai berdetak abnormal, ketika melihat punggung tegap yang berjalan di depannya.

'Senyum itu lagi, kenapa senyumnya begitu indah?' batin Hinata sambil memandang pemuda yang kini berjalan lambat di depannya sambil melipat lengannya di belakang kepala.

.

.

.

.

"Ta….Hinata…kau mendengarku tidak?" bentak Tenten kesal ketika melihat sahabatnya tidak mengubris ceritanya. Hinata langsung tersentak sadar dan mendapati wajah cemberut Tenten, ketika ia kembali fokus pada cerita sahabatnya.

"Hm…gomen Tenten, ng…tadi ceritanya sampai mana?" kata Hinata kikuk dan bersalah karena mengabaikan curhatan sahabatnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Sambil mengisi waktu, Tenten mulai menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada kakak sepupu Hinata. Awalnya Hinata mendengarkannya dengan serius, namun tiba-tiba ingatannya memutar kembali sebuah senyum menawan milik seseorang dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam lamunan. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata, mengabaikan curhatan Tenten yang sedang seru-serunya, karena yang saat ini menghantui pikirannya hanya sebuah penyesalan. Ya..penyesalan karena sampai sekarang ia tidak mengetahui nama laki-laki yang memiliki senyum paling menawan itu.

"Huh…pikiranmu itu ada di mana sih! sampai membuatku kayak orang bodoh yang bicara sendiri" gerutu Tenten sambil tetap memasang wajah juteknya, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi, katakan padaku biar ku habisi mereka!" kata Tenten menggebu-gebu.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa" kata Hinata ngeri melihat aura kegelapan memenuhi tubuh Tenten.

"Oh…jadi tidak ada yang kau pi…" Tenten menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sumeringah dan dengan jahil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya cengo sambil balas menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja'.

"Jadi….Hinata" kata Tenten masih dengan senyum anehnya yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Siapa orang yang berada di lamunanmu itu?" Tanya Tenten sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Sontak wajah putih Hinata memerah, mendengar pertanyaan Tenten barusan, ya…ampun, apa segitu kentarakah Hinata melamunkan senyum itu?

"A-apa maksud mu" Tanya Hinata gugup sambil menahan badan Tenten yang terus mendekat sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Huh…jujur saja Hinata, kau tidak kasihan pada wajahmu yang terus memerah itu. Kau menemukan laki-laki yang menarik kah?" Tanya Tenten antusias yang membuat Hinata semakin gelagapan.

"A-ano..." Hinata panik berusaha mencari topik lain. "Ng-ngomong-ngomong Kiba-kun di mana?" Tanya Hinata ketika tidak melihat sahabat laki-lakinya itu dan berharap Tenten dapat melupakan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Oh…Kiba tadi ke taman belakang sekolah, kau taukan dia mau ngasih makan Akamaru yang dia sembunyin di sana" kata Tenten sambil meminum pesanannya yang baru tiba.

"Apa dia sudah makan siang?"

"Ah….manusia anjing itu lebih senang menahan lapar dari pada melihat peliharannya kelaparan" seru Tenten cuek, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengulum senyum manis.

"Siapa yang barusan kau panggil manusia anjing" seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka.

"Ya kau, memang siapa lagi yang memiliki belahan jiwa berupa anjing" kata Tenten sewot tanpa membalikan badan, karena ia sudah sangat akrab dengan suara ini dan bau anjingnya *di bakar Kiba FC*

"Gr..apa kau bilang" kata Kiba sambil menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengamuk, walau perempatan kecil sudah menghiasi jidatnya. Tenten hanya cuek seolah tidak menyadari aura gelap di belakangnya. Hal ini membuat Kiba kesal dan terjadilah perkelahian geje antara mereka berdua.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengukir senyum manisnya dan langsung membuat para pria yang ada di kantin itu, jatuh pingsan dengan hidung berdarah, ketika melihat senyum Hinata. Namun tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang manik shappire terus menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Matahari senja sudah mulai mengambil alih langit. Suasana gedung KHS tampak sepi dari dua jam yang lalu, karena kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah usia. Hanya segelintir siswa yang masih berada di sekolah, entah karena mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan atau ada kegiatan dari ekstrakulikuler.

Sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan, ia masih setia membaca novel di tangannya, sedangkan dua orang sahabatnya sudah pulang dari tadi. Kini ia duduk sendirian di perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi, inilah saat yang paling di sukai Hinata selain berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Ia bisa bebas dengan dunianya tanpa di ganggu oleh siapapun, makanya ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai pengurus perpustakaan saat acara MOS berlangsung.

"Hai…kau belum pulang?" Hinata tersentak ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Be-belum, senpai sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan degupan jantungnya.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil antara Tenten dan Kiba di kantin tadi, rupanya Tenten tidak begitu saja melupakan pertanyaannya. Ia terus mendesak Hinata di bantu oleh Kiba yang ikutan penasaran dengan cerita Hinata. Sampai terbongkarlah rahasia Hinata, ketika mengetahui itu Tenten langsung menarik Hinata untuk menyusuri sekolah guna mencari pemuda di cerita Hinata, sampai mereka menemukan bahwa laki-laki yang mereka cari bukanlah siswa kelas satu dan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki itu pasti kakak kelas di KHS.

"Aku?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dibalas oleh anggukan Hinata. "Oh….aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang entah sadar atau tidak, suaranya agak bergetar ketika menanyakannya.

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Hinata dalam. Hinata yang diperhatikan dari jarak sedekat itu oleh pemuda berkumis kucing itu, sedang susah payah mengatur oksigen agar tidak terkena gejala sesak nafas.

"Be-berhenti menatapku se-senpai" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Naruto"

"Eh" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ketika pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang aneh barusan. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli ketika melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Panggil aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto adalah namaku dan salam kenal Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil nyengir dengan lebar. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Hinata bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan dan sekarang ia malah semakin menyiksa Hinata dengan siksaan manisnya itu.

"Sa-salam kenal juga Naruto sen…."

"Panggil saja Naruto, kau memanggilku senpai, terasa aku tua sekali" potong Naruto dengan nada jenaka.

"Wa-waktu itu kau menolongku dan aku belum membalasnya, jadi….terima kasih Naruto-kun" kata Hinata disertai senyum tulusnya, hal ini membuat pemuda di depannya tersentak dengan wajah bersemu tipis.

"Ah…sama-sama Hinata-chan" balasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"De-demo, kenapa waktu itu Naruto-kun menolongku?"

"Loh…memang perlu alasan ya?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pemuda itu justru bertanya balik. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Entahlah. Oh ya….apa kau tahu, diantara makhluk hidup ciptaanNya, hanya manusia yang dapat membunuh sesamanya tanpa alasan. Namun sisi baiknya, hanya manusia juga yang dapat membantu sesamanya tanpa menggunakan alasan" jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. *Author mimisan*

"Apa bukan karena kau kasihan padaku?" Tanya Hinata, yang tanpa sadar menatap Naruto langsung.

"Tidak, karena aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat" jawab Naruto. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya. Ia nyaris saja pingsan ketika tangan berwarna tan itu terulur menyentuh pipinya yang merona, rupanya si pemuda pirang tersebut gemes melihat warna pipi Hinata.

Pemuda itu tertawa ketika Hinata mulai mengeluarkan kebiasaannya, yaitu memainkan jarinya ketika gugup. Perpustakaan yang awalnya sunyi, kini terlihat berwarna dengan adanya suara tawa yang memenuhinya. Mereka yang tengah tenggelam dalam kehangatan, tidak menyadari adanya hawa dingin yang jauh menusuk dibanding suhu di luar. Ya…hawa dingin yang berasal dari sepasang tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda pirang dan sang gadis Indigo.

**TBC...**

**Kyaaa...akhirnya selesai juga chap duanya (sujud syukur). Gomen tidak bisa secepat naruto saat makan ramen. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, apakah memuaskan? (-_-"). oh...ya thanks bgt ya bagi yg sudah mereview dan ngefav cerita ini (nangis bombay). gomen kalo masih ada kesalahan, maklum author masih newbie. see u in the next chap...^^  
**

**Balas Review :  
**

**Zi Kriany : **sangkyu Zi-chan *.* saya usahain tdk lama-lama (hanya lambat"-PLAAK-) update kok. Yoroshiku ^^**  
**

**Ekasari 12.7-TheRevenGirl : **hehe itu rahasia, kalo mau tau (ketik Reg spasi *di lempar gayung*) ada di chapter berikutnya. Sangkyu udah baca sampai review (terharu). Yoroshiku Ekasari-chan ^^

**Benafill McDemone : **eh benarkah kecium (semprot parfum yang banyak). udah di update kok, walau telat. makasih ya atas reviewnya, yoroshiku ^^

**Hoshi no Nimarmine : **gomen kalo sedikit dan ngecewain, sebagai gantinya di chap 2 ini author banyakin ceritanya kok. Makasih atas reviewnya ya... Yoroshiku ^^

**Demikooo : **Sangkyu Demikooo senpai atas nasehatnya, apakah chapter dua ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya? sekali lagi sangkyu. Yoroshiku ^^**  
**

**Hontou ni arigato minna...  
**

**(membungkuk hormat)  
**


End file.
